Conventionally, in FIG. 2 of Patent Literature 1, a Y-shaped power supply terminal is used as a power supply terminal of a motor. The Y-shaped power supply terminal can deform by elastic deformation so that tip ends are displaced outward in a left-and-right direction. If a terminal of a motor is inserted from the upper side of the Y-shaped power supply terminal, the upper end portions of the power supply terminal are elastically deformed to separate from each other leftward and rightward. When the terminal of the motor is inserted to a portion of the power supply terminal curved to the outer side, the power supply terminal recovers its original shape due to the elastic power, such that the terminal of the motor is fixed by being clamped due to the elastic power.